


all of my love

by peanutparker



Category: That '70s Show
Genre: All canon - Freeform, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, They Deserved Endgame, lowercase for aesthetic, this is just a look at Steven and Jackie's interactions throughout the series, to kinda friends/kinda enemies rip, yes even season eight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28604988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peanutparker/pseuds/peanutparker
Summary: a look at every interaction between jackie burkhart and steven hyde.(title from all my love by led zeppelin/this story is inspired by a playlist on youtube by the user 'L')
Relationships: Jackie Burkhart & Steven Hyde, Jackie Burkhart/Steven Hyde
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. 1x01/04/05/06/07/10

\-----

"i'm telling ya, we're out of gas!" whined kelso. 

eric crossed his arms. "we're not out of gas," he deadpanned.

"it's the battery," stated the mechanic, chomping on his gum as he spoke. "it's six years old and shot to hell,"

jackie took it upon herself to get out of the car. she had had enough of them today. the three boys leaned against the side stared at her. "you know what," she closed the door and raised her arms in the air. "i'll just call my dad,"

eric looked panicked. "kelso, tell her," he gestured.

kelso, with his signature dumb expression, told his girlfriend "he can't take the car out of town,"

jackie responded with a 'so?' expression. "i'm not calling _his_ dad," sometimes she couldn't understand these idiots.

"jackie," sighed hyde, standing up from where he was leaning. she crossed her arms at the delinquent as he took a step towards her, empty coke bottle in hand. "parents talk to each other about _how we screw up_ ," he said that last part as if he was mocking her own voice.

god, she hated him.

\-----

hyde was going to lose his mind.

eric sat on the couch, fingers rubbing his temples. kelso sat in the chair to the right, looking almost sheepish. and hyde? hyde was sitting on the leg of the couch because jackie freaking burkhart was sitting in _his_ chair.

she wasn't moving either. she sat with her legs and arms crossed, fixing forman the coldest stare hyde had ever seen. she looked at him expectedly. "i'm waiting,"

"forget it," responded eric.

hyde stopped picking at his lip to send eric a glare of his own. "just say it and she'll go _home_ ," he groaned.

forman sighed. "fine," he clasped his hands together and looked at the young girl with gritted teeth. "you're right, jackie, the fonz _could_ beat up bruce lee," it looked like it pained him to say that.

jackie's shoulders raised as she grinned ear to ear. "thank you!" she smiled, patting an unamused forman on the knee and, for good measure, on the cheek too, before getting up and leaving.

hyde immediately took his seat again, swearing to himself he'd never let her sit in it again.

\-----

hyde groaned as he heard the familiar tune of 'do you feel like we do?' playing from the stereo. he had already listened to it three times and it was starting to get on his nerves.

jackie stood behind the couch, bopping her head to the rhythm. why did they even let her in here? she was kelso's girlfriend, so what? how does that make her a part of the group?

she seemed lost in the music until the solo came to an end and she opened her eyes. "ooh ooh!" she was already headed back to the stereo, fingers making a 'one' in the air, "i just want to hear the guitar solo one more time," 

the group groaned. "ugh, not again, use the headphones," hyde grumbled.

jackie grabbed the headphones and made a show of plugging them in, sticking her tongue out at the delinquent. 

hyde watched as she placed them over her ears and started dancing again. "good, now wrap the cord around your neck," he muttered.

\-----

"yeah, just me, alone," explained donna, giving a longing look at eric. "if someone happens to stop by, that'd be pretty cool,"

kelso grinned. "so we're on!" he patted the redheads shoulder. "i'll bring the beer!"

jackie groaned inwardly.

"donna, i have never been to an american party, can i come?" asked fez.

"uh, yeah, i don't care," donna brushed off before turning towards eric. "so, uh, eric? are you going to be there?"

eric, without batting an eye, said "oh yeah, sounds fun," nonchalantly.

"cool," donna smiled. "catch you guys later," she then turned and went out the door.

"woo-hoo-hoo!" kelso grinned once she was gone, sitting on the corner of the couch. "party at donna's!"

jackie frowned and smacked both her boyfriend and eric in the back of the head. "you are both so stupid!" she yelled.

"how?"

"why?"

she couldn't believe them. the brunette just turned and stormed out, leaving two puzzled boys and their sunglass clad friend.

"well, this is a first," hyde spoke grimly. "i actually agree with jackie," he shuddered at the thought.

\-----

jackie pushed kelso off of her and walked to the middle of the pool. "okay, hurry up and drink your keg," she demanded, arms crossed.

hyde looked at her like she was crazy. "hurry up and drink a _keg_?" jackie shrugged in response.

"jackie, will you just mellow out," responded kelso, placing a hand on her shoulder. "i mean this rules, we got a keg and soon everybody's gonna be here,"

the brunette narrowed her eyes. _"everybody?"_

"everybody who matters," eric was quick to jump in, walking over to her. "and for the first time, that includes you,"

as if they were a hive mind, the entire group (hyde included) went in for a hug. the small but angry brunette stiffened.

"get away from me!" she yelled. the hug broke and she scoffed, walking off disgusted as if she had touched a thousand germs. hyde couldn't help but smirk at her so disgruntled.

\-----

"oh my god, micheal!" jackie exclaimed, putting down her newspaper and jumping down from her seat on top of the washer. "they opened up a new disco!"

kelso looked up from his game of cards. "where at?"

"in kenosha!" she gasped. "you could wear your david bowie butthuggers,"

kelso grinned and nodded his head. as his girlfriend did a little excited dance.

hyde also broke into a grin. " _micheal, that would be super_!" he mocked the brunette's tone.

"laugh all you want, man, but my butt looks pretty good in those," responded kelso with sincerity.

eric looked around at the guys. "are you guys crazy? i mean a _disco_? no way,"

"i don't know," responded donna from his side. "it might be kinda fun to go dancing,"

"well, we could go!" eric said quickly, changing his tone almost immediately. 

"i've had enough," kelso through his cards down. "i fold,"

hyde's eyes never leaving his deck said "well if you're out, go make some popcorn," he glanced to his left at the small preppy girl who was still doing her happy dance. _god was she annoying_. "and take her with you,"

\-----

"alright, you know what, micheal," jackie stated matter-of-factly, walking out to the foreman's driveway where the boys were now shooting hoops...well the boys _and_ donna but she practically counted. "i'm gonna go home and do my homework,"

eric looked at her strangely. "you do your homework on a saturday night?"

"yeah," responded jackie, looking at him as if he were the dumbest person in the world.

"well, look at me, i've got a thousand word term paper due monday but you don't see me sweating. i've got a whole crappy sunday to do it," responded eric.

jackie looked like she was about to argue with him when kelso spun her around. "jackie, don't go home," he begged. "i mean, steve martin's hosting saturday night,"

his girlfriend frowned. "i hate that show, okay? they have these commercials that you think are real...but they're not real!" she exclaimed as if it were blasphemy. "and then you want to buy the stuff!"

kelso ran his hand through his hair, not even knowing how to respond to that.

"okay, see you michael," she smiled sweetly and patted his shoulder before turning around to glare at the others and saunter off. 

"bye!" donna and eric said in obviously fake friendly tones, waving their hands.

" _shut up!_ " responded the burkhart girl.

as soon as she was out of sight, hyde, who had been quiet this whole time, turned towards his friend. "kelso, jackie does her homework on saturday night," he stated. "that's so _hip_ ," sarcasm leaked through his voice.

kelso put his hands on his hips, trying to look all tough but really just looking nervous. "guess that i don't have to worry about jackie anymore, 'cause i'm breaking up with her," he claimed.

the rest of the group rolled their eyes, having heard this plenty times before. "we are so tired of hearing you say that," said eric.

"no, i-i am," kelso tried to assert himself, looking from friend to friend. "i'm breaking up with her,"

hyde stared at him with crossed arms. "yeah? when?"

kelso looked increasingly flustered. "i'm picking my moment!"

hyde scoffed. and this rate, jackie will never leave.

\-----

"alright, how many words does he have?" asked kelso, looking at eric's assignment as his friend ran back up the stairs.

donna held the binder in her arms. "his name, the date, the class...seven,"

"he's screwed," sighed hyde.

kelso widened his eyes and pointed at the paper. "we can use his middle name!"

donna gave him a look and jackie quickly stood up. "see now this would never happen to me," she said, proudly. "that is why i do my homework on saturday-"

hyde could not _stand_ her. "this is a moment, kelso, pick it," he muttered to his friend. 

"-i think you all could learn something from me right now,"

_"moment number two,"_

"alright!" exclaimed kelso, jumping behind the couch to face his soon to be ex. "jackie, we need to talk!"

hyde couldn't help but do a little happy dance in his seat.


	2. 1x12/13/14/18

\-----

so kelso never ended up actually breaking up with jackie and she remained as ever present in their lives as hyde had feared. he would never admit this to anyone but he had grown used to seeing the girl in forman's basement and even looked forward to the jabs and insults they threw each others way. she was still annoying though and under no circumstance would hyde call her a friend.

however, he was in a predicament and needed a girl's opinion on something and as he knew two girls and one was totally out of the question, he guessed jackie would do. and low and behold, there she was, standing in forman's kitchen with an unopened bottle of coke and an absurdly expensive looking coat.

"hey, jackie, come here," called hyde, taking a swig of his own coke as nonchalantly as possible.

jackie turned to look at him. "why?" she questioned skeptically.

" _just come here_ ,"

dramatic as always, she set her coke down with a harsh thud and sauntered her way up to him. "hyde, if you want to make out with me the answers probably no,"

hyde scrunched up his eyebrows. _probably?_ no, he needed to get back on track. "okay, jackie, i know this girl, right? and i want to get her a christmas present," he began.

jackie's face lit up suddenly. "ohmygod!" she exclaimed. "it's donna!"

hyde looked around, hoping no one heard the loud girl. he tried to keep his cool demeanor. "it's not donna," he lied.

the shorter girl crossed her arms and smirked. "okay, it's _not donna_ ," she repeated, not buying it. say what you will about jackie burkhart but she knew how to read people. "so, how much do you have to spend?"

"six dollars,"

her eyes widened. "you don't deserve a girl like donna for six dollars!"

hyde looked around again, hoping no one heard. "i'm not trying to get donna," he repeated.

"good!" jackie shook her head. "because you won't for six dollars,"

the older teen sighed and set down his coke. "you know what?" he grabbed jackie by the shoulders and led her towards the doorway. "thanks a lot, nevermind, bye bye," he shewed her away.

forget ever coming to jackie for advice again.

\-----

"oh, michael! my hot rollers!" exclaimed an obviously drunk jackie burkhart at forman's christmas party. she ran past red forman and straight to her boyfriend whom she pulled into a tight hug with a giddy squeal. she looked up at him. "you got in trouble for me, michael?" she asked. kelso nodded nervously. he was gesturing his head towards red as a warning for the girl to tone it down but she was too far intoxicated to notice. "oh, i love you, michael!" she sobbed into his chest.

"oh, god bless us, everyone!" exclaimed one of the other drunk cheerleaders as they melted into a sobbing hug around fez (who was very much enjoying it).

jackie peaked out of her boyfriends chest just enough to point towards the boy sitting in the chair next to her. "and hyde loves donna!" she declared.

hyde jumped out of his seat in surprise. "woah! she's crazy, man!" he scoffed out, backing to the other side of the room defensively. eric and donna both looked at him with confusion but red interrupted their thoughts.

"eric, what the hell is going on here?" questioned red. "have these girls been drinking?!"

"no!" eric exclaimed. "dad i swear, just mom's punch!"

red took the punch bowl and lifted the ladle to his lips. he glared at his son. "lousy with hooch!"

"you see!" hyde exclaimed nervously as red poured out the rest of the "punch". "you see, red? she's drunk, man! that's drunk talk! false!"

and this is when hyde learned to never let jackie burkhart have too much to drink.

\-----

jackie burkhart and michael kelso finally broke up. to everyone's surprise it was actually jackie who called it off upon finding out he kissed pam macy.

to no one's surprise, it was also jackie who was taking the break up the hardest.

they were supposed to be going on a fun ski trip but instead they were now stuck in a snowy car, hyde sitting next to a sobbing jackie. 

"this is _awful_! we're all going to _die_! and _i love michael_!" 

hyde was in hell.

" _shut up_ ,"

\-----

"what's going on?!" demanded eric, stomping out of the bedroom of the lodge and towards hyde. 

hyde was lounging sideways on one of the chairs, a magazine in one hand and a beer in the other. he chuckled. "spy vs spy, man, they kill me,"

"no, with her!" eric exclaimed. hyde looked over to see that he was pointing at jackie. jackie, who was sitting on the couch with tears rolling down her eyes. 

"she seems upset or something," hyde said, keeping his aloof persona although his gaze did linger on her a little longer than intended. 

eric turned off the music as donna came out of the room and toward the crying girl for comfort. "alright, where's fez?" asked eric.

"well he killed that entire bottle of amaretto and then he ran outside saying he had to make a snow angel," he paused. "but he was in his underwear,"

"okay," eric looked like he was about to explode. "look, you either need to go get fez or console jackie,"

"alright, i'll take donna," hyde replied, eyes never leaving the comic.

" _jackie_ ,"

"jackie," hyde repeated. "yeah, jackie,"

eric sighed and left. hyde set down his magazine and, only after taking a last swig, set down his beer before making his way over to the brunette. he sat in between her and donna, not quite sure what to do in these kinds of situations. "okay-" he reached an arm around her and she immediately wrapped him in a hug, burying her face in his shoulders and wetting his sweater with tears and snot. to say hyde was taken back was an understatement.

he awkwardly patted her back. "okay, i can see you're upset, now listen," he pulled her apart from him so that they were looking at each other. "if it's any constellation, pam macy would give it up to anybody," he shrugged. jackie responded by letting out a whale of a sob and running off into the bedroom.

hyde felt kind of bad. kind of.

\-----

jackie and kelso were back together again, whoop-dee-doo. 

hyde entered the basement, forman and fez right behind him, to find both donna and jackie already sitting on the couch. since when were they so close?

"hi!" they both exclaimed as they jumped in unison when the boys walked in. donna closed a magazine and threw it on the table.

"what were you guys doing?" smirked eric. 

"they were talking about sex," fez said simply. the girls looked at each other awkwardly.

hyde scoffed, sitting in his chair. "come on, fez. chicks don't talk about sex, man. it's _dirty_ ," he leaned back and crossed his leg over the other.

jackie's eyes widened. "yes we do," she stated, copying his body language. she then broke into a gushy smile. "especially when it involves michael kelso, my dream boat,"

the burnout rolled his eyes. "oh, great. now we have to talk about jackie and kelso's sex life. this is my worst nightmare,"

\-----

in another twist of events, following a pregnancy scare, michael kelso and jackie burkhart were now officially broken up again. by this point, as much as hyde hated to admit it, jackie was too much a part of the group to just stop hanging out in the basement. besides, now she was genuinely close with donna which means that she was here to stay.

currently, she was listening to group grumble about career day. being a sophomore, she didn't have to worry about the day, but she did note that hyde seemed extra pissy. "why career day, man, it's so lame," he grumbled.

kelso grinned. "that's just 'cause your mom's the lunch lady," he laughed.

jackie's eyed widened and mouth dropped. "your mom is gross edna? ew!" she blurted out. hyde fixed her a cold stare and she quickly backtracked. "i mean...cool!" she gave him an awkward thumbs up.

\-----

so career day did not go as planned. weirdly enough the strangest thing that happened to hyde was what happened at forman's house. 

here he was, sitting in the garage and having a weird heart to heart with red, when jackie freaking burkhart rolls from out under the car. the usual prissy cheerleader was instead covered with a layer of grime and a pair of goggles lay upon her head, ruining her perfectly curled hair. the weirdest part was that she was _smiling_. she looked like she was genuinely having fun.

she gestured at red with a screwdriver. "i'm not sure, but i think i found the u-joint,"

red smiled, looking like a proud father. "god bless you, jackie,"

it was then that jackie seemed to notice hyde, who couldn't take his eyes off her. "okay," she put the goggles over her eyes. "i'm going back in," and then she pulled herself back under the vehicle.

hyde was in shock. who would have thought...jackie burkhart...a mechanic? 

i guess there was more to her than meets the eye.


	3. 1x19

\-----

"hmph," sighed jackie in dramatic fashion. hyde continued to stare at the screen ahead.

another sigh. she obviously wanted to talk about something and, great, no one else was in the basement which meant hyde had to listen. he pursed his lips. "jackie, if i ask you what's wrong will you stop doing that?"

jackie frowned at him. "it's the prom," she complained, crossing her arms. "stupid _michael_ is taking stupid pam macy and i don't have a date but i told him i did and i'm a complete loser,"

hyde let out a chuckle, only stopping mid laugh when jackie fixed him with a deadly stare. "no you're not," he quickly said before looking away awkwardly.

the girl didn't respond with any of her usual comebacks. she looked down at her hands that were now in her lap. "it's just that...i thought he was going to ask me and anyone who's anyone is already going," he voice was sad and hyde was confused because wasn't it she who broke up with kelso in the first place?

"that's so true," hyde deadpanned.

jackie's head snapped back to look at him. "how would you know, you're not even going," her eyes open in realization as she gasped. "oh, you're not even going!" she exclaimed now much happier and turned her entire body toward him. "and i bet you clean up real good!"

was jackie burkhart seriously suggesting they go to prom together?

hyde remained still, arms crossed and face stoic. "well, _i do_ , but i won't," he threw a thin and sarcastic smile her way. "see that's a big part of who i am,"

she wasn't about to let this go. "look, i know we've had our differences but-"

"-jackie, we've had nothing _but_ differences," hyde interrupted. "in fact, don't we kind of hate each other?"

"yes, but this is the prom!" cried jackie and _oh god_ _she was actually crying_. the younger teen buried her face in hyde's arms as she let out loud and obnoxious sobs. 

_great, just great_. hyde rolled his eyes. "jackie, don't,"

more sobs.

"stop! stop crying! _stop it!"_

she kept going, her tears and snot all over his shirt. finally, the man broke. "alright, do you want to go to prom?"

at once, the sobbing stopped. jackie lifted her head and sniffed out a "yes,"

she was going to be the death of him.

\-----

jackie knocked on the door of steven hyde, something she never thought she would be doing. after a moment, the door opened.

"they're all gonna laugh at you!" yelled out edna hyde from the other side of the house.

"shut up, ma, don't make the night to damn special!" hyde shouted back before exiting the house and facing jackie. "hey,"

he stared at her for a beat too long. had jackie always been this pretty? "wow, you look beautiful,"

jackie smiled. "oh my god, so do you," she remarked, eyes lingering on his suit. _steven hyde in a suit, who would've imagined?_ "um, do you want me to go inside and meet your-" she trailed off, gesturing to the house in which edna resided.

hyde quickly shook his head. "no no no, trust me, she's _lovely_ ," he quipped, leading her down the front steps.

it was then jackie noticed a box burrowed in his other arm. she paused. "is that for me?"

"oh, yeah," responded hyde, sounding almost...bashful? "here, i got this for you," he handed her the box.

inside was a stunning corsage, jackie couldn't take her eyes off of it. "oh god, steven, this is beautiful," she glanced at him, a small smile playing on her lips. "you know this whole experience has taught me that i don't need micheal to go to the prom, i can go with anyone...even you," and then she did something surprising. jackie burkhart kissed steven hyde on the cheek. "thanks,"

hyde stared at her for a beat. "okay, let's not do that," he responded, keeping his stoic energy.

"sorry," responded the burkhart girl. she quickly changed the subject and pulled out a pair of keys. "i have my dad's lincoln, will you drive?"

"yeah!" hyde took the keys. he paused. "he's got insurance, right?" another pause. "wait, i don't care, let's go," and the two went off to their very first prom.

\-----

jackie burkhart would not _shut up_ about michael kelso. she was so heartbroken, that even a part of hyde felt bad for her. gross, all this time alone with her was starting to make him soft

"it's just that i always pictured michael and i together at the prom," explained the girl as the two were dancing together. "that was the way it was supposed to be, you know?"

"yesh, i know," hyde groaned. a pang of hurt coarsed through him although from what, he didn't know. he snuck a peak at michael and pam dancing just a few feet in front of them. "well...hey, pam's butt looks really big in that dress," he attempted to lighten her mood.

"no, it doesn't"

"yeah," he conceded. "no, it doesn't,"

"but, thank you," said jackie with sincerity. she had stopped dancing. "do you mind if we just sit down?"

"yeah, okay," responded the boy. "i'll go grab us some punch,"

and on the walk to the punch bowl, steven hyde really tried not to think about the fact that he may actually like jackie burkhart.


	4. 1x21/24

\-----

jackie and kelso get back together at the prom because of course they do. life goes on the way it was. 

jackie was back to being kelso's annoying girlfriend (emphasis on annoying) and hyde was back to pretending he didn't like her (which, with the rate she was acting, wasn't very hard).

he tried to not let it annoy him when jackie left the basement to go see kelso. "i'm gonna go check on michael," she said as she walked toward the door.

"yeah, how's he doing?" asked hyde.

jackie spun around with an incredulous look on her face. "oh, yeah, like you care," responded the girl with a scoff. "why don't you just apologize?"

hyde scrunched up his eyebrows. "apologize for what?"

her eyes widened. "well, if you don't know then obviously you're a big fat jerk!" she declared before storming out the door in dramatic fashion.

he waited till she was gone to go "okay, she's nuts,"

fez nodded sympathetically. "i know," he said. "you are _not_ fat,"

\-----

"jackie, you couldn't find anything?" asked hyde as the brunette and redhead walked out of his mother's old room. having had their clothes stolen after skinny dipping he had suggested they come to his place. the boys had obviously been given some of hyde's old shirts with no hesitation but the girls were left to root through his moms old stuff.

after giving them the privacy to change, donna had come out in one of his mom's old deep v-neck tank tops with just about every color imaginable vomited on in. jackie came out...in nothing but a towel wrapped around her. 

she raised her eyebrows. "okay no offense hyde, but all your mother's clothes are whore-y," she responded matter-of-factly.

"what?" questioned donna.

jackie widened her eyes. "oh, but they look great on you, donna!" she said with the fake enthusiasm of a cheerleader and topped it off with an over the top wink and thumbs up.

hyde rolled his eyes, a laugh almost escaping his throat.

almost.


End file.
